Beta Ray Bill (Earth-11584)
History "I sympathize with your plight, Asgardian. But I must free what is left of my people. And if this hammer will help me do so, then so be it." '''Beta Ray Bill '''is a former Grand Champion of the Contest of Champions and surviving member (perhaps the last surviving member) of the Korbinite Dominion. The Dominion was a small kingdom just outside of Shi'ar space, peaceful and neutral in galactic affairs. The Korbinites were one of the older races in the galaxy, known to several other races despite their position of neutrality (and given something of reverence by the Asgardians for their art and culture.) However, this culture was shattered by the arrival of the Titan Warlord Thanos, who conquered and ravaged the planet, killing half the population as a tribute to his true love Death. Bill, along with the rest of the Korbinite people, fled their ravaged world in generational ark ships, looking for a new home to settle. One by one the ships were picked off by marauders and other empires, until only Bill's ship remained, crash landing on a moon outside a large gas giant. Bill escaped the wreckage of his ship in a small pod, only to float adrift in space until he was picked up by Hunter 147 and brought to the Contest of Champions, where he quickly became the Grand Champion. It is unknown exactly how long Beta Ray Bill was in the employ of the Grandmaster, due to the fact that time warps around the planet in odd ways. It is known that the Grandmaster promised to free Bill if he defeated enough contenders, even agreeing to help him find his people if he did so. Bill, perhaps naively, agreed and served under him for that reason (though he would eventually admit that the Grandmaster did not deserve his loyalty). Bill is known to have defeated and killed several dozen contenders during his time as Grand Champion, according to Kree gladiator Att-Lass. It is likely that this winning streak would have continued unabated, had it not been for the appearance of Thor Odinson on the Grandmaster's Planet. Bill was commissioned to fight Thor on the orders of the Grandmaster, and it started off as little more than just another fight for him. However Thor proved to be his equal in strength, making the fight harder than any other he had. At a point, Thor managed to call his hammer Mjolnir to the battlefield, but Bill was able to fend off the blows from the enchanted hammer and then eventually use it himself, much to Thor's shock. Their battle would have continued but for the intervention of Odin, who inadvertently summoned Bill to Asgard (figuring the Thor would be wielding Mjolnir, he had summoned the hammer to him via magic) with the aid of the Tesseract. Bill found himself on Asgard briefly before fainting, locked away in the dungeons shortly thereafter. Bill was later interrogated by Odin and explained his situation. Agreeing to help Odin find Thor and fight for Asgard (and having proven himself worthy by wielding Mjolnir), Bill was gifted the sister hammer of Mjolnir, Stormbreaker. Bill accompanied a group including Loki, Balder and the Lady Sif back to the Grandmaster's Planet to rescue Thor. Upon doing so, they were summoned back to Asgard in the nick of time to avert Ragnarok, defeating the fire demon Surtur and his minions, with Bill helping to dispatch the mighty Midgard Serpent. Their victory was short lived, however, as Thanos of Titan once again entered Bill's life, seeking the Tesseract from Odin. Bill, Thor and Loki found themselves swept off to Earth to warn the humans of the impending assault, while Odin remained behind on Asgard to try and defeat Thanos then and there. After Odin's defeat and the subsequent collapse of the Veil of the Nine Realms, Bill remained on Earth with Thor and Loki, helping them in fending off the oncoming assault of Thanos' entire Chitauri army as the Mad Titan sought the remaining Infinity Stones. After defeating the Chitauri, Bill joined with the heroes of Earth in assaulting Thanos' orbital platform to defeat him once and for all, only to fall victim to Thanos' virtual might. In the end, though, Bill was resuscitated by Adam Warlock's use of the Infinity Gauntlet, and Thanos was ultimately defeated. Following this, Bill parted ways with Thor as friends and traveled with the Guardians of the Galaxy to attempt to find out any information concerning his people's whereabouts. Alternate Timeline In the alternate timeline of Infinity War, Beta Ray Bill joined in the defense of Earth and the assault on Thanos' platform. Ultimately though he was killed in this assault, as Thanos was victorious in this timeline. Powers & Abilities * Enhanced Strength: As a Korbinite, Bill possessed strength at least on par with an Asgardian like Thor and was able to help fight the Midgard Serpent in Asgard. It is possible his strength is somewhat overstated, as Thor was in a weakened state in their duel, but he also is stated to have defeated several dozen challengers in the Contest of Champions as well. * Stormbreaker: After proving himself worthy of wielding Thor's hammer Mjolnir, Odin gifted Bill the similarly powered hammer Stormbreaker, which grants Bill electrical manipulation powers and the power of flight, similar to the powers Mjolnir grants. Weaknesses It is stated that the warmer climate of the Grandmaster's planet grants Beta Ray Bill (or more specifically, Korbinites in general) a greater advantage in combat. The inverse of this holds true as well, as Korbinites are negatively impacted by colder climates. Bill is also singularly obsessed with honor and saving his people as best he can, which would make him easy to distract in battle. Film Details Beta Ray Bill appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is voiced by actor Alan Tudyk. * World War Hulk (2017) * Thor: Ragnarok (2017) * Avengers: Infinity War (2018) * Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet (2019) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters